Chase Masterson
Chase Masterson is an American actress, singer, and activist. She voiced the Computer in Pandora. Early Life Chase Masterson was born Christianne Carafano in Colorado Springs, Colorado. As her father was in the Army, she grew up in several places, among them West Haven, Connecticut, and three years in Germany. Her family settled in El Paso, Texas, when she was in the sixth grade. Masterson graduated from the University of Texas. Career Masterson's first major role came in 1994 as Ivy Lief in General Hospital. She then spent five years portraying the Bajoran Dabo girl Leeta in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine from 1995 to 1999. Her prominent feature film roles include starring as a sultry singer in James Kerwin's sci-fi film noir Yesterday Was a Lie, which she also produced, and voicing Janice Em in the animated film Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Her television guest-starring roles include ER and Sliders. Masterson hosted an Entertainment Tonight-style news program for the Sci-Fi Channel in the 1990s called Sci-Fi Entertainment and an Internet-based radio talk show for the website The Fandom in 2004-2005. Since 2010, Masterson has reprised her role as Leeta from Deep Space Nine, both in hologram form and in her "mirror universe" guise, in Cryptic Studios' Star Trek Online. After Masterson appeared in two Doctor Who audio adventures from Big Finish Productions, it was announced 19 October 2012 that she would star in her own spin-off series Vienna as "impossibly glamorous bounty hunter" Vienna Salvatori. Masterson is voicing the title character "Auto" in monochrom's science fiction comedy film Je Suis Auto (release 2019), directed by Johannes Grenzfurthner and Juliana Neuhuber. The film is a farcical comedy that deals with issues such as artificial intelligence, politics of labor, and tech culture. Masterson has released two commercial records: 2011's Yesterday Was a Lie and 2012's Burned with Desire. In addition, she has released several independent jazz CDs: Thrill of the Chase, whose title is a play on her stage name, the follow-up EP AD ASTRA! (Latin for To the Stars!), the limited edition Crystal Anniversary: Songs from the Holosuite in honor of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's fifteenth anniversary, and the "greatest hits" compilation Jazz Cocktail. Masterson was special guest star at the 20th anniversary edition of cocktail robot festival Roboexotica in Vienna and performed a live jazz set for "robots and humans". Masterson was named Best Feature Film Producer of 2008 by the LA Femme Film Festival for her work as producer of the mystery/drama Yesterday Was a Lie. In 2013, Masterson, who experienced bullying herself while in school, co-founded the Pop Culture Hero Coalition, a non-profit organization speaking out against "bullying, racism, misogyny, cyber-bullying, LGBT-bullying, and other forms of hate." In 2004, as a result of her genre work, Masterson was named one of the world's "50 Sexiest Women" by the men's magazine Femme Fatales and the "Favorite Science Fiction Actress on Television" in a TV Guide reader's poll. In December 2009, AOL named her one of the "Ten Sexiest Aliens on TV", reporting that Masterson is "regularly voted the most popular guest at Star Trek conventions." Appearances * Most Likely to Go Your Way (And I'll Go Mine) * What Was It You Wanted * Time Out of Mind * Under the Red Sky * It Ain't Me Babe * Hurricane * I'll Be Your Baby Tonight * Knocking on Heaven's Door * Simple Twist of Fate Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Real people Category:Pandora's Box